brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Legends of Chima
Legends of Chima is a theme introduced in 2013. The theme features a world called the Land of Chima, which is populated by 22 tribes of anthropomorphic creatures. A war threatens to destroy their friendships and land. This theme was originally going to replace Ninjago, but in the end, both of the themes were kept in production, though Legends of Chima only lasted until 2015. Nine regular sets were featured in the first wave, in addition to six Speedorz sets with more gradually being released throughout the year. Speedorz is a game introduced with the theme which includes one-wheeled bikes, called Speedorz, powered by a rip-cord. The game involves completing challenges and surpassing obstacles to earn Chi crystals, the mineral the animals are fighting over in the story of the TV series. On January 16, 2013 Legends of Chima: The Animated Series premiered with two pilot episodes.YouTube The series continued again half-way through 2013, when the second wave of sets were released. A Second Season was released along with 2014's first wave of sets and a Third Season was scheduled for August 9, 2014 to coincide with the second wave. Three video games for the theme have currently been released. The first, Legends of Chima: Speedorz, was released on iOS devices on January 1, 2013 and shortly after as an online game. The second is for the Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita, called LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey. The last, an online game released in Fall 2013, was a massive multi-player online game called LEGO Legends of Chima Online, which was discontinued in 2015. Description One defining trait of the Legends of Chima theme is the animal-motif used by nearly every set in the line. Vehicles and structures feature the head-shape, outline, or both of their respective tribe's patron animal. Several vehicles also include blue tubing and/or lights to represent Chi powering it and/or a weapon. many different factions have been released through several sets. Each faction has its own colour scheme and unique characteristics. ]] Vehicles and structures used by the lion tribe use flame yellowish orange as a primary color, brown for their manes, and different shades of lighter brown for accents and differentiation. White teeth, fangs, and claws are also a recurring attribute. The larger lion vehicles also feature red tongues inside jaws which can open and close. When the lion figureheads are given colored eyes, blue is generally chosen. ]] Olive green is the color chosen as the dominant one in the Crocodile Tribe's scheme while red is used secondarily for highlights. Different shades of green, such as bright yellowish, dark, and earth are used sparsely. Like the lions, the Croc vehicles generally have claws and teeth, though in at least one set the claws are black and not white. ]] The eagle tribe's vehicles generally feature white bird-heads with yellow beaks. The body behind will generally be different shades of blue, including earth, bright, and dark azure, though white also appears for accents. Talons are a common feature, either coloured gold or black. Like the lions, the eagles' Chi weapons are mostly blue. Eagle architecture, which does not always include characteristics of real world eagles, generally feature stone structures with arches and smoothed, sloping tops, so long as a minifigure is not meant to be placed on it. ]] All wolf vehicles released so far feature a full wolf-head build into a truck colored medium and dark stone grey with dark red highlights. Aside from in the head's jaw, white teeth and fangs can be found around the vehicle at various locations. No Chi powered weapons appear, but according to the story line it is rare that the wolves do use Chi weapons, and when they do, they consider it high-tech. Other notable features of the vehicle are the large wheels and flaming exhaust. ]] Two of the three raven vehicles are gliders with feather-like wings, Raven beaks, and Chi powered weapons represented with transparent red, as with the Crocodiles. Black is used as a primary color, dark grey for differentiation and a sheet-metal look, and dark red, medium lilac, and earth green are used for highlights, the latter for very subtle ones on one occasion. ]] 70137 Bat Strike, an example of a Speedorz set Speedorz sets include a motorbike-like vehicle with one, blue wheel. A fairing mould, depending on the tribe which will feature attributes both printed and moulded such as beaks, teeth, and eyes, is placed on the chassis and a minifigure will sit in between. On the back, add-ons called Power-Upz can be placed to extend the width or length. Power-Upz include claws, rotors, and flaming exhaust pipes. Sets featuring Speedorz will often include one or more obstacles and a ramp, in addition to cards, minifigure(s), accessories, and Chi crystals. The challenge will generally consist of an obstacle which needs to be cleared or targets which need to be disturbed in some way or another. ]] Another component of the theme are constraction (constr'''uctable '''action) figures. There are currently 13, one of each of 2013's tribes(excluding the Bears, Rhinos, and Beavers), and one from each of the 2014's Ice Tribes(excluding Ice Bears), plus a new CHI Laval and CHI Cragger, along with two other fire constraction figures(CHI Panthar and CHI Fluminox). They include a set consisting wholly of the figure featuring an exclusive moulded head and weapons. They are built using a system first introduced in 2011 with Hero Factory's Ordeal of Fire story-arc. Background Main Articles: List of Legends of Chima: The Animated Series episodes, Land of Chima Of thousands of years of peace, Chima is once again torn in conflict because a misunderstanding, and the Crocodile Tribe leads it's allies into battle against the Lions. Soon, Laval the Lion Prince is tricked into throwing the Crocodile's CHI into the "Gorge of Eternal Depth" and more tension comes... Finally after months of fighting the tribes must unite because of a "Black Cloud" threatening Mt. Cavora, the source of CHI, yet when the CHI Falls stop, the Lions are blamed and the final battle for Chima has come. Though, when Laval and Cragger's showdown comes they find themselves falling to their deaths, until Laval sacrifices his life, reminding Cragger of his friendship with him. By faking his death Laval finds the Crocodile Legend Beast one of the eight Legend Beasts which can restart the falls, and returns, much to Cragger's relief. Soon after the Tribes unite as allies to go and save the other Legend Beasts who are trapped in the Outlands. There they find shelter in Lavertus (the exiled Lion's) base and are able to free seven, until it is revealed that the CHI Laval threw was what created this new enemy that had trapped the Legend Beasts, the final Beast is saved and the Heroes barely escape, if not for Lavertus who uses his Golden CHI to support the exit and sacrifices his life. Finally the Falls are restarted and Chima is flourishing, that is until Scorm the Scorpion King accidentally awakens Sir Fangar an accent enemy, that was frozen for a millennia.. With plenty of CHI the Tribes are joyful, except for Laval's friend Eris who has dreams about a Phoenix Tribe who are masters of Fire.While at home, Cragger finds his swamp under attack by the reawakened Ice Tribes, and hardly escapes with his Sister (who had secretly been the real reason for war in Chima in the first place). The Tribes try to fight back, but find themselves defenceless against the forces of Ice, until Eris convinces Laval and Cragger to go inside Mt. Cavora, because of her dream, much to their unbelief they meet Fluminox and discover the Phoenix, who have Fire CHI, the secret to the Ice Tribes' defeat, now the battle is on and the fate of an eternal Ice Age is in the 8 Heroes' hands.They manage to hold the Hunters back for a while,until the Hunters trapped the Phoenixes and blocked the ways to the Fire Chi,so they were able to spread in hole Chima.When the Phoenixes were freed,the 8 heroes started searching for the 8 Fire Harnesses,artifacts for performing the Great Illumination,an ancient ceremony that could cure the Hunters and make them good again.Also,the Hunters released the Ice Bears,the most powerful tribe in Chima,but they were defeated by the normal Bears.After the 8 heroes found the Harnesses, they flew into Mt. Cavora and performed the Illumination, transforming Flinx into the Ultimate Phoenix and curing the Hunters. The Phoenixes then left Chima and all of Chima's problems were solved, though it was shown that Chima was only a small part of a larger world... Official Description Products Main article: List of Legends of Chima Sets Characters Lion Tribe Eagle Tribe Gorilla Tribe Crocodile Tribe Raven Tribe Wolf Tribe Bat Tribe Spider Tribe Scorpion Tribe Rhino Tribe Nomads Vulture Tribe Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe Tiger Tribe Mammoth Tribe Phoenix Tribe Leopard Tribe Ice Bear Tribe Bear Tribe Beaver Tribe Other Legends of Chima Media Video Games * LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey * LEGO Dimensions Online Games * LEGO Legends of Chima Online * Legends of Chima: Speedorz * Laval Unleashed IOS Games * Legends of Chima: Speedorz * LEGO Legends of Chima Online * Legends of Chima: Tribe Fighters Android Games * Legends of Chima: Speedorz Television * Legends of Chima: The Animated Series Books * LEGO Legends of Chima: Character Encyclopedia Notes *Li'ella, Tormak and Lundor are all of different tribes, but fight for one order, The Cat Guides. *Instead of a regular plain Trans-Blue CHI element, the Summer 2014 sets also have a Trans-Orange CHI element with Flame printing on it. *The Phoenix Tribe are the only animals to be based off of a mythical creature and not a real animal. The introduction of the Phoenix may go more into that CHI came from Chinese mythology and the phoenix are also in Chinese mythology. *This theme is similar to Fabuland in the case that both themes feature anthropomorphic animals. However, the similarities end there. * Legends of Chima is a confirmed theme of LEGO Dimensions. * In Greece and some other European countries,including Denmark,Legends of Chima is the 2nd most popular theme after Bionicle. * In the Ninjago episode "Curse World Part II",'' ''Chima appears as one of the parallel realms. When Lloyd and Morro are transported, it surprises the animals, and Laval yells "What are you doing here?". Lloyd and Morro are then transported through another portal. * In the theme, Chima looks like it has it's own written language similar to a mix of Chinese ,Japanese,and Thai (and possibly Korean). They cannot be converted to English but a character can be converted into one of the English alphabet (discovered in the book Lions and Eagles). Gallery Wave 1 Blue.png|The protagonists released in the first wave Wave 1 Red.png|The antagonists released in the first wave Screen_Shot_2014-04-20_at_2.40.16_PM.png|Protagonists for Spring 2014 Screen_Shot_2014-04-20_at_2.39.43_PM.png|Antagonists for Spring 2014 Screen_Shot_2014-06-24_at_1.59.41_PM.png|Protagonists for Summer 2014 Screen_Shot_2014-06-24_at_2.00.02_PM.png|Antagonists for Summer 2014 Chima LEGO Shop.png|Legends of Chima LEGO Shop Logo Screen_Shot_2014-02-02_at_4.12.18_PM.png|Chima Outlands Theme Window ChimaFireIceLEGOWindow.PNG|Chima Fire and Ice Theme Window 2015ChimaLogo.PNG|2015 Theme Window Screen Shot 2017-09-15 at 5.00.22 PM.png|2017 Theme Window Chima2014summer.jpg ChimaDisplay1.png|A display showcasing the theme Chima PROMO.png|From left to right: Laval, Eris, and Cragger on a promotional poster Chima blog 310x210.jpg|From left to right: Wakz, Laval, and Cragger Note: Cragger's torso is different here Chima poster 2.PNG|A teaser image with Laval's silhouette image_week46_2.jpg|Another image depicting a fight between Laval and Cragger CHima poster.PNG|A promotional image showing a darkened fight between Laval and Cragger Chimafloatingisland.jpg|A promotional image of Mount Cavora 2013legoteaser.jpg|A teaser image that appeared in the Sep-Dec issue of the Australian LEGO Club Magazine frozen-quiz-cats-04.jpg|The Ice Hunter Tribes A Fangar Christmas!Image.jpg|A fangar christmas image IP Wallpaper Download.jpg Character Teaser Videos File:LEGO Legends of Chima Laval Teaser Video|Laval's Teaser Video File:LEGO Legends of Chima Cragger Teaser Video|Cragger's Teaser Video File:LEGO Legends of Chima Eris Teaser Video|Eris's Teaser Video File:LEGO Legends of Chima Worriz Teaser Video|Worriz' Teaser Video References Sources * Brickset * Brickset * Brickset * Cheap Lego Auctions * Hoth Bricks * The Official site Category:Legends of Chima Category:Themes introduced in 2013 Category:Themes Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Discontinued Themes Category:LEGO